Let Me In, Please
by blackarcane
Summary: "Happy? Why are you alone? Where are the others?" "Oh Carla you're here! And… you look beautiful today, as always!" "I know… I'm always beautiful. But you didn't answer my question… Where are the others and Wendy?" Carla gave him a look and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't know… I searched everywhere and all I found was this letter on a table..."


**Arcane: Merry Christmas guys! I wrote this a while back with a fellow author known as Lilitraum, although we haven't talked since a while back and I hadn't been able to finish what they sent me since I've been busy but it's winter break so, here it is! My first One-Shot between Carla and Happy, and my first time working with somone else! I'd like to thank Lilitraum since most of this was their idea! I just fixed it up a bit and wrote parts of the middle and ending ^^ So enjoy guys and please review and let me know what you think of my ending ^~^ Don't forget to thank Lilitraum for this wonderful idea! I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. All rights go to its author, Hiro Mashima. Enjoy!**

A bright Monday morning had arrived at Fairy Hills and Carla had just woken up from a long, peaceful sleep. As she woke up, she felt as if something was different.  
>"I feel strange... something isn't right…" Carla said to herself.<p>

She then noticed Wendy didn't wake her up because usually the young dragon slayer would. She then decided to check if Wendy was in her room but to her surprise, she was not there.  
>"That is strange… Wendy didn't wake me up and now she is nowhere to be found…" Carla frowned.<br>Carla sniffed the air, Wendy's scent was fairly old. This troubled the cat as this was most unusual.

She put her small paw on her chin then shook her head.

"No… Maybe Wendy was in a hurry and went ahead to the guild. I better get dressed then."  
>The white exceed turned around and went straight to her closet. As she opened it, her eyes were searching for something nice to wear. She found a white button-up shirt with a black miniskirt and black ballet flats for her feet.<p>

"I'm pretty sure Happy would like to see me wear this…teehee…can't wait to see his face!" Carla giggled to herself.  
>Carla really loved teasing the male cat because at some point of knowing Happy, she liked the blue cat. The only problem is she won't admit it to Happy or herself for she was still too smug and selfish for love.<br>Moments later, Carla had finished getting dressed and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Alright, I look great as always! I'm ready to go!" Carla said as she left Fairy Hill and flew towards the guild.  
>As she reached the guild she was surprised that she was unable to hear the usual guild noise and on closer inspection, she saw that the guild was empty. There were what looked like holes dug out everywhere. She ignored those and continued observing her surroundings. But then she saw Happy sitting on an empty bench and catching his breath.<p>

Carla approached the blue cat, "Happy? Why are you alone? Where are the others?"  
>"Oh Carla you're here! And… you look beautiful today, as always!" Happy said as he lifted his head to give Carla a weak smile.<br>"I know… I'm always beautiful. But you didn't answer my question… Where are the others and Wendy?" Carla gave him a look and crossed her arms over her chest.  
>"I don't know… I searched everywhere and all I found was this letter on a table…"<p>

Happy then stared at the letter and soon started to cry. Carla rolled her eyes but extended her hand to get the letter. It was common knowledge that Happy couldn't read. Happy handed her the letter and looked at Carla.

"Tsk, tsk… stop crying cat. It doesn't suit you... Now hold on, I'm going to read the letter." Carla sniffed.  
>As she opened the letter, some nasty looking bugs dropped out if it. She didn't mind it and pulled out the letter, Happy on the other hand let out a high pitched wail. Carla was almost impressed.<br>"I am the Bug King and I shall destroy you all! No one can escape from me!"

Carla read aloud the first part and paused to see if Happy was actually listening. When she saw that he was, she continued.

"Signed by the Bug king… the Bug king, hmm?…. who is that..." She questioned, not bothering to ask Happy since he wouldn't know.  
>Suddenly a deep voice said, "So…... you found the letter. Well it's too late anyway. We've received the order to crush you."<p>

Happy turned to the main door then yelled, "Carla be careful! There are two monsters!"  
>Carla also turned, just to see two humanoid lizards blocking the door. One of them started to talk. "Well, it's too late anyway. You can't save your friends; they are just magic generators for the king."<br>Happy yelled again, but Carla had a look of surprise.

"TELL US, what did you do to Natsu and the others?!" Happy demanded.  
>The two lizards just snickered. "HA-HA, or what? You are just 2 little cats.. dressed in disgustingly hideous clothes. We will never tell you, and now its time that we squish you like the vermin you are! Do you actually think you can beat us?"<br>With that, the two lizards stepped slowly towards Carla and Happy, ready to attack. But she didn't move away, a smug smile crept on her lips and she folded her arms over her chest.

"Tch... never say that my outfit is hideous cause you don't know what you're in for…." Carla said with a small smirk pasted across her lips.

She opened a small velvet red pouch and blew some of its contents at the lizards. A moment later, they were gone, replaced by two tiny maggots no bigger than Carla's paw, on the ground.

Happy looked confused and asked, "What-... how?"

While he stared at the two lizards, which were now two small, white maggots.  
>Carla just dusted off the hem of her dress, taking her time to answer and said, "Transformation dust. Something I got from Wendy."<br>Then she slowly walked over to the two maggots. One was struggling in panic, not able to crawl away because it was too slow, while the other one tried to crawl over Carla´s foot and attack it, but because of it's miniscule size, it only felt like an itch.

It started yelling in a very high voice "Stupid cats. Don't think that we are scared; we will kill you and your friends anyway! Transform us back IMMEDIATELY!"  
>Carla put her hands on her hips, before she bent down to have a better look and said, " <em>Excuse me<em>? If I'm not mistaken, you two maggots are at **our **mercy. Am I not correct?"

She picked up the two maggots so that they were sitting at the center of her palm.

"Now where is this... Bug King?" Carla smiled innocently.

The maggots quivered. "W-We refuse to tell you! We won't betray him!"

Carla smiled. "It's okay because I already know where he is."

"W-WHAT?!" Happy and the maggots yelped.

"That tunnel under the stairs right? It looks like it's been dug up. Looks kinda like an anthill to be honest..." Carla observed while pointing to a giant mound of dirt under the stairs in the guild.

There was, indeed a giant mound cleverly hidden under the staircase. However Carla had seen it when she first entered the guild. She wasn't an idiot. The maggots gasped and one of them passed out moaning something about having mercy on them, and the other wriggled and tried to get out of Carla's grasp. Happy cheered, making the small white Exceed giggle a little.

"Now then, let the chase begin." Carla smirked.

As they ventured down the tunnel together, Carla held a tight grip to the maggots while Happy tried to make conversation with Carla.

"Ne, ne Carla! How did you know it was there? You're so cool!" Happy grinned.

Carla held back most of a blush, ending up with a light pink. She looked away from Happy.

"We need to focus Happy, we can talk later..." Carla replied stubbornly.

Happy's ears drooped. "Okay..."

After walking through the tunnel for quiet a bit of time, they reached the end of the twisting tunnels. Carla gasped. There was everyone! All of them in a small see-through, lime colored pod. They were all, as it seemed unconscious. Happy started to sniffle.

"N-Natsu!" Happy cried softly.

"Don't worry. We'll get them out. First lets figure out how to get them out. It doesn't seem as if anyone is here right now." Carla tried to calm him down.

"O-Okay..." Happy sniffled, wiping his tears away.

They flew circles around the lab, trying to figure out a way to get the pods open. They tried scratching at it, headbutting it, and jamming a piece of metal against it. Nothing seemed to work.

Carla sat on the floor by Wendy's pod in hopelessness. She thought hard and examined the room some more. There were plenty of machines, and control panels with strange symbols she could not understand. There was a small lever sitting on the wall, however written in a foreign writing she's never seen nor heard of before. She started to think about the lever when she felt someone tug lightly on her tail.

"Happy, not now." Carla sighed, assuming it was the male cat.

Another tug.

"Happy.." Carla said, now confused as she thought he would come out and apologize for tugging her tail.

Then she was dragged upwards and dangled by her tail. "L-Let go of me!"

It was a nasty old man with black pieces of hair combed backwards. He was wearing a white lab coat and some goggles.

"It's these nuisances. FELIX, REX WHERE ARE YOU?" The man howled.

"R-Right h-here sir..." two quiet voices replied.

The man looked down at her paw. There sat 2 maggots. He shrieked in anger. He snatched the maggots away from her.

"Y-YOU, YOU! HOW DARE YOU?! THESE ARE 2 OF MY GENETICALLY ENHANCED HUMANOID LIZARDS! CHANGE THEM BACK IMMEDIATELY! O-OR ELSE YOUR FRIENDS WILL DIE, FROZEN IN THOSE PODS!" He yelled in anger.

Carla just glared at him. She knew even if she _could_ change those lizards back, he wouldn't let Wendy and everyone else go. He squeezed her tail painfully causing a yelp from the small white cat.

Then something blue streaked over and hit the man in the back, knocking him over. Carla yelped but as soon as his grip loosened, she flapped her small wings and flew away from him and out of his grip. The little streak of blue that rammed into the man had been Happy.

"T-Thanks Happy!" Carla said in relief.

Happy smiled, a fire burning deep in his eyes. She'd never seen such a determined expression from him. Happy and Carla then flew higher up and circled around, still trying to figure a way to set Wendy, Natsu and the rest of the guild free while the man shrieked at them.

"FINE. I'LL JUST START SUCKING THE MAGIC OUT OF YOUR FRIENDS THEN." The man cackled, as he started walking to one of the various machines with control panels.

"NO!" Carla and Happy yelled.

"Happy! Hurry and push that lever!" Carla said desperately.

Happy looked at what she was pointing at and nodded. He dived toward it, tucking his small wings in and as he was about to touch the lever, he extended his wings so they caught the air and he shoved the lever with all his might.

"Freezing sequence was been deactivated. Now beginning, melting sequence." A voice sounded.

Then the pods started to melt.

"W-... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" The man wailed.

"That lever shouldn't have affected these pods!"

Carla smiled, but something was off. Then everyone collapsed on the floor. The first one to come to was of course, the hot headed fire dragon slayer, Natsu Dragneel.

The first thing he did was spit out a flamethrower.

"WHO DID THIS TO ME!" He yelled angrily as flames erupted from his mouth.

Natsu was a bit sluggish however, so he was staggering left and right, scorching the walls and floors. The man cowered backwards but Natsu caught sight of the movement. Natsu sniffed the air.

"I remember your scent. It was you." Natsu stated as he narrowed his eyes at the scientist.

…**...**

"Happy?"

"Yes Carla?" Happy replied warmly.

"I-..."

"Hm?" Happy gazed at Carla.

"I-... uh... have grown fond of you... so I was erm... wondering if.. you would stay with me?" Carla forced out awkwardly.

_Nailed it. _Carla thought, embarassed.

"O-Of course!" Happy grinned happily.

He hugged Carla gently. "Thank you for finally letting me in."

_Fin._

**Please review and let me know what you think!~**


End file.
